Dark Days
by Dark Promise
Summary: ItaSaku. R&R. With a touch of humor with Tobi and Deidara. This will be eventual ItaSaku.
1. Enter Tobi

Disclaimer: I down own Naruto, merely a fan.

Ages:

Itachi - 23-24

Sakura - 18-19

**Chapter 1:** Enter Tobi

Sakura bolted awake, then moaned and grasped her head. She had a throbbing head ache. She looked at her hands and arms and legs. They were covered in dried blood and dirt. She felt as if she hadn't taken a bath in a week. A nasty taste filled her mouth. What had happened?? She closed her eyes…. _Naruto… Kakashi-sensei…Sai_.

The last thing she remembered was going on a A-class mission; Naruto, as usual, was complaining in the background before the explosions filled the air. Everything turned chaotic. Her memory blurred. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was dim, the only light was a lit candle blazing beside her bed.

"Ah, your awake." The voice seemed excited and smooth. His face hidden in the shadows, but the trademark Akatsuki clouds stitched on his cloak gave him away. Sakura gasped.

"Where-where am I?" She managed to croak, her mouth dry and parched. Lips cracked.

"Akatsuki base."

Her green eyes widened. The cloaked figure stepped forward. His face was obscured with a mask. She saw that he had black spiky hair. He assessed her.

"You look awful and smell funny." He stated simply. Sakura's eye twitched the way he said it. Something blunt and humorous… something Naruto would say.

"Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Tobi." He bowed ridiculously, long and sweeping. He did it three times.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Your Sakura Haruno. The medic nin that has been trained under Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin." Tobi paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Come along, you need a bath." Tobi swept his cloak in a fashion as Sakura stood on shaky legs.

She followed him down some dark corridors, lit only by candle light. Tobi opened one door and ushered her in. He went into one of the shower stalls and turned it on. Steam rose shortly after. Her body was aching to throw itself under the hot spray.

Tobi motioned to the clothes and towels laid next to the shower. He looked at her expectantly. Sakura's eyebrow twitched again. She, under no circumstances, would let him watch while she bathed. Tobi blinked under his mask.

"I'll wait outside Sakura-san." He made his leave. Sakura quickly stripped and sighed as the hot water washed away the blood.

A short time later she emerged. Clothing herself in Akatsuki wardrobe. (A/N: Think of her usual dress, only with Akatsuki clouds). She brushed her pink hair as best she could with her fingers. She patted her head. In her half asleep state as she showered, she just noticed that her head band with the Konoha symbol was missing. Before any other thought entered her mind, Tobi poked his head in.

"I'm starved. Lets go eat." Tobi and her walked down some more passages to the mess hall. There were some members of the Akatsuki there and some were missing. He grabbed a bowl for himself and ran to the food line. Dishing himself a large portion of ramen, stacked so high that it was teetering to fall all over the floor. Sakura suppressed a giggle; then her face turned serious. Tobi reminded her of Naruto.

She got a bowl of ramen herself and sat with Tobi at one of the tables. He removed his mask and she looked at him. He had startling blue eyes, and a scar that ran diagonal across his face. (A/N: In the Manga, we don't know Tobi's true face). Sakura sensed eyes from all around the room staring at her. Sakura kept her head down. She needed to think of a plan to escape once her strength returned. But how? How to escape the _Akatsuki_ base with the worst class criminals in the world today?? Sakura sighed and picked up her chop sticks. Tobi was wolfing down his bowl.

"Good huh, Sakura-chan?" Tobi finally had surfaced. Set down his bowl and rubbed his stomach and grinned.

Sakura ate slowly, her eyes downcast.

"Tobi." Sakura started, "Can you tell me some things about the members?"

Tobi stayed silent, gazing intently to her face.

"I suspect the Akatsuki will hold me hostage because of my skills as a medic nin. I even surpassed my sensei. It would be easier for me if I knew the background of the Akatsuki members." Sakura softly convinced him.

"Okay." Tobi gave in. "Now listen close, those two over there are Kakuzu and Hidan. They are both partners. They don't particularly get along well, most of the time Kakuzu thinks Hidan is to religious and Hidan thinks Kakuzus greed is to great. Be very careful how you tread around Kakuzu, he gets into a rage and kills the closest thing available."

Sakura listened intently to Tobi and strained her ears slightly to listen in on a snippet coming from the duo.

"Kakuzu, your greed and anger will _kill_ you someday." Hidan said to his partner, his golden eyes trained on him. Kakuzu glared.

"Shut up before I _kill_ you."

Tobi continued.

"Those two over in the other corner are Itachi and Kisame. Kisame's specialty is his Samehada, a giant sword that shaves instead of cuts. They are partners. Itachi and Kisame get along well… but Itachi is the strongest of all the Akatsuki members. He murdered his whole clan and will not hesitate to inflict severe pain through his Tsukuyomi technique. Reckon you've heard of him?" Tobi turned to see Sakura's face. It was slightly pale.

Itachi's sharingan eyes turned on her as he lifted his lips to drink from his cup. Sakura inhaled sharply as she turned her attention back to Tobi. She caught a glint of his ruby ring as she did so.

"Yes, him I've heard of…" Sakura said softly.

"TOBI. Where have you been?? I have been looking every-" A shadow loomed over Sakura. She turned and looked, she couldn't decide if it was a he or she. But by the male voice, she was hoping it was a he… unless he was a transvestite. Deidara stared her down with cool ice blue eyes.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi greeted cheerfully.

"So this is the new arrival. Sakura Haruno. The upcoming legend as a medic nin." Deidara sat down next to her, making her stiffen a little.

Deidara turned his attention to Tobi.

"Tobi, would you please stop sticking wet paper to the ceiling of the bathrooms?? Zetsu had a fit today." Deidara went on berating him. Sakura raised an eyebrow then giggled quietly. Something Naruto would do.

Tobi put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

It had been a week since her capture and Tobi came to visit her everyday. Today she was in the medic room. She was putting some vials up on the shelves, marking them according to her sheet. There hadn't been any serious cases… if you don't count Tobi coming in severely beaten up. Finding dried clay here and there as she treated him.

As the day drew to a close, she exited the medic room and headed for the mess hall. Only to be stopped by a figure in the middle of the corridor.

"Hello pretty." Sakura paled. Kakuzu stood before her. His dark voice sending shivers up her spine. She tried to move past him, but he stepped in her way again. She then faked a lunge to one side to dart on the other, but she was cut off again. He was taunting her.

"Where are you going pretty?" "Not this way.. Try again." His evil chuckle sounded off the walls.

"Leave her alone." Tobi appeared on the other side of Kakuzu. Sakura's face lightened with hope. Kakuzu turned menacingly.

"Who is going to stop me?? You? Don't make me laugh. A little runt like you?" Kakuzu laughed harder, but his eyes turned steely. Tobi gulped, scared by the menacingly looking monster, ran off in the other direction. Sakura's face turned annoyed and disappointed. _Coward._

Tobi ran as fast as he could and knocked into another member. The member looked down on him with blood red eyes. Sharingan. Tobi scrambled to his feet and tried to talk quickly.

"Thereisamonsterwitheyeslikethis…andwell..yougottacomenow!!" Tobi turned and ran back the way he came, rounding the corner he had just run. Itachi stood there solemnly.

Tobi poked his head around the corner.

"COME ON!!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, grunted, and went with Tobi.

Sakura tried to dodge Kakuzu's attacks, it wasn't easy. She barely got out of the way as the demonic ox swept past her, throwing a large amount of chakra her way. She threw up a chakra shield and deflected the next oncoming attack. The inner sakura awakened..

_Let me handle this… CHA!!_

She threw her hands down onto the floor, creating a crater which Kakuzu fell into. The earth constricted around him like a vice. Sakura smirked, he was caught off guard. His head was the only thing poking out of the ground. She leaped over him and made a fast pace jog to the mess hall.

BAM

"Ow. Sakura-san you have a hard head." Tobi rubbed his bump. Itachi loomed behind him. His gazed landed on the cursing Kakuzu then on Sakura.

Tobi hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sakura-san!! Your alright!!" Tobi went on profusely spilling his guts of concerning emotions. He was hugging her so tight her face was turning blue.

"Ahem." Itachi cleared his throat, his eyes trained on the pair.

Tobi turned.

"Heh. Heh…" Tobi said nervously and grabbed his female comrade and ran by Itachi.

Itachi looked once more at Kankuzu who was still steaming; he turned and without a backward glance, left the Frankenstein monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter one.


	2. Late Night Visitor

A/N: This is my story, so people who may or may not be dead might be in here… you have been warned. Disclaimer: I down own Naruto. Merely a fan.

Hits: (12/26/06 11:35 pm EST) 117

Reviews: 1

**Chapter 2: **Late Night Visitor

Sakura was getting ready for bed. A knock on her door sounded through out the room. Sakura bookmarked her place in a medic book and got up to answer the door.

_Who could be at my door this late…._

She opened her door and was surprised to be greeted by the most feared ninja in the base. Itachi. He leaned against the door frame, a hand on his head. Glaring angrily at her, as if she was the cause of his pain. He came into her room and sat on the bed. Sakura closed the door, her body humming with adrenaline.

"I need you to heal my eyes." Itachi spoke, his voice cool and sensual. Sakura forced down a blush. He reminded her so much of Sasuke.

"Take off your Sharingan first." He glared at her for a moment, before closing his eyes briefly, then opening them. Onyx pools stared at her. To Sakura, he looked troubled and a little sad. But she wouldn't go telling him that.

She sat next to him, holding up her hands and concentrating. They glowed with chakra as she sent them into his eyes. Their eyes were locked the whole time she was treating him. Her arms were starting to tire holding them in a certain position for so long. She finally lowered her hands.

Sakura blushed slightly as his gaze was intent on her. He stood after a few moments and walked to the door. Itachi opened the door and turned slightly to see her once more. He left her with cryptic words…

"Sakura…. Arigato." He disappeared through the door and it shut with a resounding click. Sakura's mind flashed back in memory of that fateful night. The clicking of the door echoed in her mind.

Tears slightly blurred her vision. Itachi had said the same words Sasuke had all those years ago. Her eyes hardened. He was possessed by Orochimaru now. Sasuke had become to far gone and let himself be Orochimaru's host. Sakura's lips thinned into a grim line. It had been two years since the transfer, only one more year to go before Orochimaru would need to find a new host.

Since Orochimaru took Sasuke over, he attacked Konoha once again. The village had lost many lives. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraya, repelled Orochimaru; but was unable to destroy him. The snake had gone into hiding after the second attack on Konoha had failed. Her parents had perished in the attack. Though most of her friends had survived. The last time she saw Ino she was dating Choji, Shikamaru with Temari, Naruto with Hinata, and Neji with Tenten.

Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks, but she blinked them back. She had to be strong. For her friends. For herself. For Konoha. She settled down on her bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-A-K-U-RA-SAN!!!" Her name was sung loudly and very off key.

BANG BANG BANG

_Naruto?_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. No, it wasn't Naruto. Grumbling she got up and stalked to the door, flinging it open. Tobi's fist accidentally hitting her on the head. Sakura saw red.

"Oops… sor-- sakura-s-san?" Tobi said fearfully as the Inner Sakura rose up and decked him in the face, making him crash into the wall behind him. His nose was bleeding profusely as tears streamed out of his eyes.

She slammed the door on him to get dressed. A few minutes later she emerged in a huff. Tobi was still in the same position. Crying. Sakura sweat dropped. She never expected a cry baby coming from the feared Akatsuki organization.

"Your sooooo _meaaaaannnn_…." Tobi wailed. Sakura winced.

"Tobi, shhhhhh. Its early, everyone is _trying_ to sleep." Sakura helped him up. She healed his nose. He wiped the blood off his face.

"So, Sakura-san, want to spar with me?" The tears were gone from his eyes and he resumed his happy self. Sakura sighed and gave into his happy-please-spar-puppy-eyed look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura panted as she deflected another of Tobi's attacks. Throwing up a chakra shield just in time. She was bruised, bloody, and tired. She didn't know how long she could last. She bit her lip, drawing blood. Tobi formed hand seals….

"Tobi, baka… where are you??" The voice of Deidara could be sounded not to far off. And clearly annoyed. Deidara came out into the clearing.

Sakura's eyes widened, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

There stood Deidara, with purple hair. The hair was mused and sticking out at odd angles. He looked like an angry puffer fish. Deidara promptly went over to Tobi and whacked him over the head, repeatedly. Deidara and Tobi fighting like kids was comically ridiculous. Deidara almost reduced to tears mumbling about losing his perfect golden-blonde sheen.

"Gomen senpai, gomen." Tobi threw up his hands in defense. Deidara wasn't letting him off that easy.

Deidara formed clay animals and sent them hurtling at Tobi, which surrounded him and exploded. The ground shook, Sakura threw her arms up in front of her as a defense - should anything come her way. Tobi used a substitution jutsu and formed a chakra ball in his hands. Running at Deidara and in a flash of blinding light, hit his mark. Deidara went flying. Tobi looked abash. Running to his senpai and hugging him and apologizing profoundly.

"Get off me you baka. HMHFH!" Deidara mumbled as Tobi smothered him.

Sakura shook her head, smiling. She noted the duo was occupied and slowly took a few steps backwards. Then another and another, smiling with the chance of escape she whirled about, ready to run. Sakura instantly paled. Her green eyes met red.

"Where do you think your going, Sakura-san?" His voice still silky and sensual.

"I-I…" Sakura started.

Itachi turned away.

"Come, Kisame needs you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entered the medic room to see Kisame in bad shape. Kunais and shrunken stuck out of his chest at odd angles. His skin shredded in some places. He was bleeding everywhere. She stepped forward to heal him, when a female figure stepped next to Kisame and beat her to it.

Sakura noticed long tan-brown hair pulled into a pony tail, along with Sasuke-like bangs that hung on the side of her face. Two red tiger marks streaked her cheeks. She had a flower pin in her hair. She looked solemn and determined in her task.

The medic nin formed chakra in her hands; pushing it into his body, making the pain go away. She then pulled the kunais and shrunken out of Kisame's blue skin. The wounds bled even more. Sakura watched silently. She was acutely aware of the Uchiha behind her.

"Sakura-san will do the rest Rin." Itachi ordered.

Sakura's eyes widened… she couldn't be….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2


	3. It Begins

Thank you for your reviews. Much appreciated.

A/N: The reason Rin is in my story is because I found it interesting on wikipedia saying that she is presumed dead (possibly a misnomer). But might had a falling out with Kakashi. And one unknown member in the Akatsuki group looks like there is a flower in his/her hair. It doesn't mean its Rin, just my story. Plus it said in the manga the unknown member has purple/blue hair.

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

Rin moved past Sakura. She stopped and turned her head, gazing at the back of her pink locks. She spoke softly.

"Kakashi…" She inquired.

"Kakashi is fine." Sakura replied.

Sakura had read the documents on Kakashi's file. In his early years he was paired with Obito Uchiha and Rin. Their sensei was the fourth Hokage, whom resembled Naruto. She also read that Kakashi's father had committed suicide. It was the good fortune she was Tsunade's apprentice and had access to those files.

Rin promptly left.

Itachi gazed at Sakura, before speaking up himself.

"After that display with Kakuzu, I suggest you sleep in my chambers for the time being. Seems he is out for your blood."

Sakura bit her lip and refrained from saying anything, only nodded. She looked at him in amazement. She noted he didn't have one scratch on him. Man, was he really that good? She shook herself of thoughts. Kisame was still bleeding openly.

Sakura started healing Kisame, the wounds slowly closing. The cold truth was that if she refused to heal, they'd kill her. She needed to stay alive for her friends and the village.

Sakura went back to her room and gathered her stuff. Itachi leaning against the wall waiting for her. She followed him through the long and dark corridors. Itachi finally stopped and opened his room. She went in cautiously.

After scanning the room she noted that he had his own bathroom and king sized bed. She put her stuff away. Itachi took off his cloak revealing a dark grey mesh shirt. Sakura looked away, thankful the room was dark so he couldn't see her blush. They hadn't spoken many words between each other….

"Itachi.. Arigato for protecti-" She was cut off.

"It was orders from our leader." He said coldly before laying down on the bed.

Sakura's anger rose, she bit back at him.

"Ah, yes the famous cold Uchiha… who kills his own people…" she said softly but with hidden anger. If he was going to be a cold bastard, she was going to be a cold bitch back at him.

Itachi turned his sharingan eyes on her. She froze. Inside her inner self smirked and made a sly reply that flitted across her mind.

"Don't ever speak of them again." Itachi turned away on his side.

Sakura stood there for a few moments, to afraid to move. She carefully laid down on her side of the bed and scooted as far as she could away from the serial killer.

Itachi was the first to wake. He turned on his side to be face to face with Sakura. His eyes didn't widen nor heart beat quicken. He just stared at her sleeping form, which glimmered in the pale rays of sun filtering through his curtain. She mumbled something in her sleep. Itachi slowly raised his hand and brushed a tendril away from her face. So beautiful.

She slowly opened her eyes to meet with Itachi's dark and sinful ones.

"Gomen, for what I said last night." Sakura spoke in the chilling air after a few moments of silence.

Itachi traced his finger tips over her cheek, his knuckles were caressed by her silky locks. He leaned closer. Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _He wouldn't. _

His lips met hers firmly.

_He would._

His arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her closer. Sakura's hands went to his chest to push him away, but in the end grasped his shirt to pull him closer. _Sasuke…_ Her mind purred. Her half asleep brain murmured of Sasuke, his little brother.

Itachi's hand crept up under her shirt to cup her breast, running his thumb over the hardened peak. She moaned into his mouth.

"Itachi-san, its time." Kisame's ruff voice was heard through the door.

Itachi pulled away reluctantly. Caressing her face once more before dressing. He turned when he was finished, she was still lying on the bed, her mind muddled of what they had just done.

"Get dressed." He said tonelessly. His cold resolve was back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Akatsuki members found themselves traveling deep into the forest. Sakura in the middle, incase she tried to run. Kakuzu eyed her maliciously. Nervously, she sidled closer to Itachi. Itachi was watching the interaction out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew this forest. They were headed to Konoha. She had to stop them, but how? She was outnumbered and not to mention out powered. Itachi seemed to sense her uneasiness but didn't say anything.

Before they arrived at Konoha, they drew symbols on the ground and sat down around the circle. Sakura had a feeling she knew what they were summoning… one of the legendary tailed beasts.

She saw Hidan earlier holding beads between his hands. He prayed to his bloody god. Kakuzu made it a point to make a sharp quip a Hidan's religious practices and rolled his eyes. Sakura's mind flashed back to the present, her emerald green eyes widening.

Fire rose up in the circle, a beast roared as it was summoned. Its body covered in flames. It was the two-tailed cat demon. A tear dropped out of Sakura's eye, she wiped it away quickly. She had to be strong, dammit.

"Konoha will burn." Kakuzu's deep dark voice mingled with the demon cat's roars.

Sakura was shaking, she turned and glared at Kakuzu. This was her village, and she'd be damned if she sat there while Konoha went up in flames. Throwing caution to the wind, she threw herself at Itachi, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak.

"I beg you, stop this!" She cried out. Itachi looked down at her emotionlessly. She was thrown backwards by Itachi's fist. She grabbed the side of her face, holding it. It was broken, blood spewed out of her mouth. The Akatsuki members watched; Hidan and Kakuzu with sadistic glints in their eyes. Tobi's face was hidden by his mask, so she couldn't read if he was concerned for her.

Sakura concentrated chakra and healed her broken jaw. It would still be tender for a few hours. Suddenly she felt something or someone coming closer. Who was it? Sakura's nape hair stood on end. What ever it was, the chakra was so powerful she felt it was choking her.

Sakura heard a swish of a cloak above her. Another member had arrived. All the members bowed low, heads down in respect. She looked up, the figure was hidden in the shadow of the tree he was perched in.

"Akatsuki, we are ready." Zetsu spoke up.

"It begins." She heard the leaders reply.

World domination had begun. Starting with Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3


	4. New Akatsuki Member

Thank you all for the reviews!! - Gives out cookies

Although... I have had over 1000+ hits on this story... imagine if they were reviews... dangles cookies infront of readers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, merely a fan. V.V; sadly..

**Chapter 4: **New Akatsuki Member

Sakura saw the Jonins and Chunins lined up on the edge of Konoha. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and the others looked out at the members. She wanted to cry out and run towards them. A harsh grip on her shoulder made her stop, she gazed up at her captor.

"If you run or help them, I'll kill you." Itachi whispered next to her ear, making her freeze.

The demon cat surged forward, breaking through Konoha's walls. She closed her eyes, she could hear shouts and screams. The members worked their way through Konoha and stood on top of the ridge where the five Hokage's faces that were etched into the boulder. Sakura's tears were now running down her face. She could hear blood curdling screams as Konoha went up in flames.

Everything was burning, everything was dying. She felt it all around her, she wanted to hug herself and fall to her knees. She refrained, she wouldn't show more weakness than the tears that made a path down her face.

_Sakura… Sakura… let me out Sakura…_

Her inner demon was scratching its way to the surface. She had suppressed it for years. She knew once she released her inner self, her outer shell would fall into a light slumber. The other spirit inside herself was restless and didn't want to stand around and let Konoha fall.

She grabbed her head, Itachi watched with interested eyes. Storm clouds gathered from above, the heavens opened. Rain poured down hard, trying to drown out the fire. Sakura say bodies lying everywhere…. Blood… everything distorted… chaotic…

"Sakura?" Tobi said, turning to look at her, his face still concealed. He reached out for her, she lifted her eyes.

They were pitch black. Her pink hair had darkened to blood red. The other spirit inside her was now in charge.

"Don't touch me." Sakura hissed.

Chakra exploded around her, throwing some members backwards; namely Tobi. The rest braced themselves and Kankuzu snarled at her. She rushed at Kisame, who swung his Samehada, he missed; she struck true. Kisame gasped, Sakura's right hand was submerged deep into his chest, clenching his heart.

He let out a howl and strangled pain filled moan as she squeezed it with all her might, a sickening pop was heard. He was dead before he hit the ground. Kakuzu took this opening to use his animals on her.

"CHA!!!" She flipped in the air and charged at Deidara, who threw up a clay fish in defense. Fazing out just in time for Kakuzu's animal attacks to strike Deidara.

The sweet Sakura was slumbering, but she was aware of what was going on. She didn't know how long her inner self could hold out. She was using up and enormous amount of chakra. Her other spirit was able to crack the clay fish and it exploded on contact. The dust cleared and Sakura stood on wobbly legs. Her vision was blurring, her arm mangled and broken; hanging lifelessly by her side. She felt that a few of her ribs were broken. She coughed up blood.

A sharp jab in the back of her neck made her welcome the darkness. Before she faded away into the back oblivion, she smelled Itachi's warm scent engulfing her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke in pain. She gingerly grabbed her arm, using the little chakra she had to ease the throbbing. She sat up, her muscles screaming. Her dull green eyes looked at Konoha, though the rain put out most of the fires, it was nothing but ruins now. Konoha's people lain slayed. The demon cat had been quelled and was no longer a threat. She glanced at her guard, noticing it was Tobi. He didn't say a word to her.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi, and Deidara were huddled together by a small fire, talking amongst themselves. Rin sat quietly away from them, looking at the rising moon.

"Where is the Kyuubi? This attack was supposed to flush him out." Deidara spoke, his voice slightly muffled by his high raised Akatsuki collar.

"Kakuzu caught a ninja coming back to Konoha. Before he killed him the ninja said the Kyuubi is in the village hidden in the sand." Hidan spoke after Deidara.

"Then we hit the sand village next." Itachi's voice was smooth as silk.

Sakura's world blurred before her eyes, the shapes of the Akatsuki members were distorted forms.

Sakura couldn't suppress the gurgle of blood that rose from her throat. They turned and looked at Sakura. Would they kill her now?? So be it. She had almost nothing to live for now. Her home, family, and most of her friends were gone. _Naruto, Kakashi, Sai… please be alive…_

Konoha… her friends… they weren't coming back from that dark abyss. Pain of loss surged through her as she slouched onto the ground on her side.

"Get up." A stern voice broke her grieving.

She stood slowly and faced the Akatsuki members. Itachi stepped forward, lifting up her good arm. His warm fingers sent tingles up her spine. He slid Kisame's ring on her finger. It was a symbol of the south star. Although a bit big on her, it soon shrunk down to hug her finger.

"Your one of us now. You will be able to communicate to me, your new partner, through this ring. Akatsuki will be able to contact you telepathically as well." Itachi spoke to Sakura, but her mind was still numb from everything that happened. Her world blurred and spun before her making her stagger slightly.

A surge of power and control suddenly shot through her, making her tingle with warmth all over. Was it the ring giving her this power?? Sakura lightly tensed her hand over Itachi's before letting go. Her stomach twisted violently and she staggered sideways; dry heaving. Sakura could smell the stench of burnt bodies of the people that lay below.

Was this going to be her life?? Killing and murdering innocent people? Women and children? Sakura heaved again. She couldn't. She went to take the ring off, but it stayed on. Since her other arm was shattered she grabbed the ring with her teeth. She fought with it until the skin around the ring bled openly. Blood coated her lips.

"Its no use." Zetsu said from her left.

"What's our next move?" Tobi cut in, looking a little stupid. Deidara looked at his partner, his eyes narrowed. Was he not listening at all to what they were just talking about?

"Were you not paying attention?" His partner asked him like he was a simpleton.

"Not really… are you mad?" Tobi responded.

"Yes! I am mad!" Deidara swiped at Tobi's head and cuffed him hard.

"Ow." Tobi rubbed his head.

"Baka." Deidara sighed.

They left the Konoha village. Sakura held out the smallest hope that some villagers and ninjas survived the massacre. She bowed her head, she was so ashamed of herself. To be in cohorts with mass murdering criminals and letting her home village fall. She should have died with them, alongside her friends. But the fear of death stopped her.

Sakura drug her feet behind the rest of the group. Tobi dropped back to walk with her. She looked hollow and numb. She didn't even bother to heal her arm, that was still sitting at an odd angle. Tobi didn't know what to say….

Sakura's face was hidden by her bangs, she didn't acknowledge his presence.

Rin dropped back as well. She walked along with them in silence for a long time. Before taking a deep breath.

"You know…. Kakashi never changed. I loved him for years, and he never noticed me as more than a team mate. He saw me as a hindrance. Even when I was kidnapped, it took Obito to persuade Kakashi to help rescue me…" Rin told her quietly. She went on and spoke of how they fell apart and in the end how she gave up hope and joined the Akatsuki.

Sakura's stomach turned, but did not rebel. It seemed like the same sad story between her, Naruto, and Sasuke. Kakashi was like Sasuke, Obito like Naruto, and Rin like herself. Tears dribbled down her chin silently, she gave no sob or moan from her mouth. She knew what Rin was trying to say. She was trying to console her in her own way as well as telling her; loving Sasuke had been pointless and did nothing but hurt her. And that love in general should not be shown nor given. Sakura inside disagreed.

Rin reached for her arm, holding it firmly, snapping it back into place. She let out a soft groan and sighed in relief when she felt warm soothing chakra flow into her arm. Rin let go and looked at Sakura once more before re-joining the group ahead of Tobi and Sakura.

Sakura eyed the Akatsuki clouds on the cloaks traveling in front of her.

"Tobi, get your butt up here!" Snapped Deidara.

"Coming Deidara-senpai!!" Tobi said merrily, rushing to join the group ahead. Suddenly he slipped in some mud, taking a stumble. Sakura gasped, a flash of Naruto entered her mind. She giggled, she couldn't help it. Tobi was too goofy. Tobi reminded her so much of her beloved hyperactive knuckle headed ninja.

Sakura looked to the sky. Inhaling the night air, the chill wind was setting the stage for winter. Soon the trees would be bare and everything would be delicate.

Later than night, Rin and Sakura bathed together. The whole time Sakura thought over Rins words, they whispered across her mind. She dressed and laid down next to Itachi to sleep. They had found an small tavern not far off the road they were traveling. They all bunked together. There was safety in numbers, especially when your listed in all the bingo books found in the Land of Fire, Water, Wind, and Sound.

The cot was lumpy but at least it was off the ground. She heard the other members settle down in the room. She let out a sigh and lifted her hand. The yellow ruby glimmered off the moonlight streaming in. What was going to happen now? Was her life now meaningless? No…. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sai were still alive. They were in the village hidden in the sand. She closed her eyes briefly… what would they think of her now? Her green eyes opened slowly. Turning on her side, she came face to face with the Uchiha.

She stared at his face. His eyes were closed. Sakura reached out and gently moved one of his raven bangs that had drifted over his face. Was he upset that she killed Kisame?? Would he kill her after she is no longer needed?? Thoughts that raced in her mind worried her.

"Sakura…" Itachi said her name in the darkness. Onyx eyes trained at her.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer, hoping Itachi wouldn't reject her. He threw his arm around her and brought her close to his chest. She could smell him. It was pleasant and calming; soothing her ragged soul.

They both fell into the black oblivion where broken dreams lie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4


	5. Bloody Past

Thank you all for the reviews!! WHOO Up to nine now!! I feel special. -

Disclaimer: I down own Naruto, merely a fan.

**Chapter 5: **Bloody Past

They stood on the edge of the sand village. The wind and grit slicing at their cheeks, making the members bundle further down in their high collared cloaks. Kakuzu's gruff voice broke the silence.

"What beast shall we summon this time?? Shukaku?? It seems fitting." Kakuzu's dark chuckle sent tingles down Sakura's spine. Her jade eyes had grown dull and her eyes burned from dried tears. The members drew the summoning lines in the sand, before sitting around in the circle.

Sakura stayed where she was. She wouldn't do it… she would not participate. Itachi glared at her with his Sharingan. His voice broke through the darkness that consumed her.

"Come here." Itachi's tomoes spun and Sakura felt a blissful state of ignorance. Like a rag doll she came to him and sat down, she obediently copied the members movements in the summoning. Sand swirled in the circle and up rose the beast of the sand. They stood and commanded Shukaku to attack the village that lay before them.

Shukaku cackled evilly and with malice. Itachi's hypnosis wore off as Sakura blinked and came back to the present. She gasped and looked up at the sand monster, who at that point charged toward the village. She could sense his blood lust, it made her skin crawl.

"NOO!" She shrieked and chased after the beast who morphed into the sand and raced closer toward his destination. She forgot about Itachi's threat to kill her. It didn't matter, she had to get to her team before the damage could be done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So like I was telling Hinata-" Naruto was cut off by the rumble of the earth.

"What was that?" Gaara, who had been not really interested in what Naruto had to say, was instantly alarmed.

Kakashi slipped his book back into his pack. His one dark eye narrowed as the sand swirled like a mist thorough the village.

Sai grasped his scrolls, ready to defend himself and his comrades.

An evil chuckle elapsed around their ears. Suddenly the earth opened as Shukaku raised his ugly head. The huts around Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Gaara fell into the deep cavern. Villagers screamed in fear. It was him. The one they feared.. He was back. Sand ninja appeared and surrounded Team 7 and their Kazekage.

"Foolish little humans… I'll crush you." Shukaku looked down on the scene with a thirst for blood. Lots of blood.

"Heh… I fought you once before and I can defeat you again." Naruto's cocky attitude clearly showing. He formed his trademark hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Many Narutos appeared. Just as they leapt forward to attack, a shriek sliced through the air.

"NOO!" Sakura's voice could be heard behind the beast.

She was out of breath, but she had made it. She eyed the sand demon fiercely. She threw her Akatsuki cloak aside and went into a fighting stance.

"Sakura-chan!!" The Narutos all cried out in happiness. Kakashi and Sai looked surprised. But her sensei's eye narrowed when he saw her throw the cloak aside.

Shukaku took the chance of Naruto's distraction to capture him in a sand tomb and slowly started to crush him. Pops and poofs sounded everywhere as Naruto lost control of his jutsu because of the crushing pain. Kakashi leaped into action.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi formed an electric blue ball in his palm, it sounded like a thousand birds chirping all at once. He charged at Shukaku, who swatted him away like he was a fly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as he flew backwards.

Shukaku spat at Sakura, which formed spiky balls that came hurtling at her. She tensed, taking out a kunai out to deflect them. Sai used his scroll and ink formed in front of her as a large bird, who fanned out its dark wings and absorbed the blast.

Shukaku howled in rage and thrashed his tail, destroying more of the buildings surrounding him. Naruto broke through the sand tomb and looked enraged. His whiskers much darker, his pupils resembling blood red and as sharp as a cats. His nails grew long as a deep growl came from him. Shukaku surged forward and swallowed him whole. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto!!" Sakura ran toward the gigantic beast. In a fit of frustration and anger herself, she kicked Shukaku hard in the butt. Making Shukaku let out a snarl, since that was his vulnerable spot.

"EAT ME!!" She screamed and round house kicked his other side. She smashed her fists into the monster's body. The sand only gave and she did little damage. She screamed once more in frustration. She was close to tears when a cold hand grasped the back of her neck. Stilling her movements.

"Never disobey me again." A dark voice whispered in her ear. He spun her around and forced her to look into his eyes. Sakura's world once again darkened before her.

She awoke. Startled, she sat up quickly. She was in a large dark tomb. A grotesque statue lay before her. Its eyes closed, the bared teeth holding a bit in its mouth. She stood and saw the members positioned on the hands. Itachi looked down at her. He spoke to her like he would a child.

"We are now going to extract the nine tailed fox. If you attempt to help him escape or refuse to lend out your chakra, you will be subjected to torture. Now, take your place over there." Itachi pointed to one finger that wasn't occupied.

"No, I wont!" Sakura shouted back at him, she gazed at the lifeless Naruto before her. She leaned down and checked his pulse, he was still breathing… barely. Akatsuki leader loomed in the shadows, standing on the monster statue's thumb. He reached his hand out to the invisible air and clenched his fist.

Sakura cried out a clutched her heart. The pain was overwhelming, it brought her to her knees. She leaned over Naruto's prostrate form and gasped for air. Akatsuki released her heart and lowered his hand. Yet, he had not touched her, but inflicted severe pain.

With a blur, Itachi was next to her, grasping her arm and dragging her to her place. Itachi lifted her chin, she tried to look away. He was more forceful and she closed her eyes, refusing to open them. His sensual lips descended down on hers. Sakura's eyes snapped open in alarm and she was lost in the world of his hypnosis once more.

Three long days drug on as Sakura fought Itachi's hypnosis. She could see herself forming the seals and lending her chakra, but couldn't control her body. Sakura cried inside as she heard Naruto's bloody scream, the red chakra glowing around him as the demon was pulled from his body.

"It is done." She could hear Akatsuki's voice in the darkness.

She fell to her knees, Itachi finally removed his hypnosis. Shakily she ran to Naruto's side and checked his pulse. No beat. No breath. He was cold as ice. Sakura let out heart wrenching sobs and grasped Naruto's jump suit.

"Naruto… Im so s-sor-ry… I c-c-ouldn't sa-ve you.." Her breath coming quick as she started to hiccup. A warm hand touched her shoulder. It was Tobi.

"Sakura… come away." Tobi gently removed her from Naruto and guided her out of the dark cave. She squinted at the bright sunlight, it seemed to mock Sakura's current mood.

She saw Deidara carrying Naruto's body outside along with the other members. Akatsuki had gone once more. Deidara laid Naruto on the barren earth and erected a clay coffin around him. The purple haired ninja (you could see the blonde streaks starting to come back out) inscrolled Naruto's name on the tomb. Itachi formed hand seals, motioning an O around his mouth. Fire spurted around the tomb, cooking the clay and solidifying it.

Sakura watched silently, the fire dancing in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura closed her eyes against the memory. The days had turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months. They refused to tell her about what happened to the village in the sand. And if Kakashi and Sai had lived. Sakura rested a hand against her heart. Though the pain had faded, it was still prevalent. She'd never forgive herself.

She put down the picture of Team 7 (That she was carrying with her when she was captured). They were gone now, best leave the souls be. Not dwell in the past for which the events could not be undone. She dressed in Akatsuki style of clothing, and brushing her now long pink hair. She left her Akatsuki cloak lying on her bed.

She slowly made her way outside. It was spring now and the Sakura trees were all in bloom. They had come back to the base for the final preparations for taking over the world. A river ran under the base and flowed out on both sides.

She went over the red oak bridge and paused, noticing a figure laying under one of the trees. The gentle breeze ruffled her pink locks, making her hair tickle her cheek. It was Itachi. He was sleeping. She quietly came up beside him and sat down next to him.

She looked out at the crystal blue river, the trees of pink blossoms shimmered overhead. It was another beautiful day. And she felt… for the first time in a long time, at peace. Itachi opened one onyx eye and watched her for a time. A small smile graced her lips, she was far away from him at the moment.

"Sakura…" Itachi said softly, snapping her out of the daydream.

"Itachi." She answered. She curled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. She wanted to know something.

"Why… why did you murder your clan?" She grew nervous, knowing it was a touchy subject. Itachi sat up and gazed at her for a moment, before looking out at the river.

"I did what had to be done. The clan had grown weak by being bound with rules and limitations. Arrogance grew within the clan until it became insufferable." Itachi replied.

Sakura stayed quiet. He continued.

"My clan… treated me as a tool to connect them to Konoha. They also feared and hated me. Even my own brother." Itachi closed his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Sasuke.._

Itachi groaned ever so slightly and touched his fingertips to his eyes. Sakura noticed the small gesture. His eyes were bothering him again. Without an order or demand to heal his eyes, she reached out. Itachi felt warm chakra flowing into his eyes, increasing his vision. Birds chirped merrily over their heads. Itachi regarded her with silence, watching how the dappled shade played over her features.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"Your Welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5


	6. Tobi's Dilemma

**Chapter 6: **Tobi's Woman Problems

Sakura hummed a tune, letting the sound echo off the walls as she made her way to the medic room. Her shoes gently clicking off the stone. She stopped as she heard a muffled conversation through the door. She strained her ears to hear.

"Why would I want those stupid flowers? Their as stupid as you are!" She heard Rin yelling at someone. She heard a smack and the door being thrown open. Rin stormed out and by passed Sakura without a glance. Her face was red, almost matching her stripes on her cheeks.

Sakura poked her head into the room to see who the victim was. Tobi stood there with his hand on his cheek. The bouquet of flowers were in his other hand. He looked down and sighed.

"Tobi?" Sakura called to him. His head snapped up.

"Oh, Sakura-san…" Tobi replied a little embarrassed. She giggled at the red hand prominent on his cheek.

"Having woman problems Tobi?" Sakura smiled.

A light bulb went off in Tobi's mind.

"Sakura-san!! Can you help me?" He dropped the flowers and held both her hands, getting down on his knees like he was proposing.

"Tobi, you do realize she is almost ten years older than you…" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. I know she wants me." Tobi said confidently, with fire burning in his eyes. Sakura sweat dropped and removed his hands from hers. His eyes were shining at her and she sighed. She could never win against him.

"Alright. Alright." Sakura said defeated.

"OH!! Thank-you!" Tobi squashed her to him.

"Uh, Tobi, -S-s-akura c-ant breath."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat Tobi down under a Sakura tree and around him were piled books as well as other things. Sakura mused her last visit to the riverside… where her and Itachi had been. Tobi watched as Sakura skipped off into her own dreamland.

"Sakura-- you hoo… Sakura!" Tobi waved a hand.

"What?!" Sakura snapped irritated.

"You were thinking about Itachi weren't you?? Itachi and Sakura sitting in a tree… K-I-S-" A hand slammed over his mouth.

"Tobi, you realllllyyy don't want to finish that song." Sakura threatened. Tobi grinned under her palm. His blue eyes dancing with mirth.

Sakura sat back away from him.

"Now, lets start. First thing, you need to learn how to eat with finesse.. And not like a pig." Sakura placed a bowl of ramen in front of him.

Tobi dived for it. Sakura hit him on the head.

"Ow."

"Will you please _try_ to restrain yourself?" Sakura scolded.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What's finesse?"

Sakura rubbed her temples. Oh.. It was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi you know what to do… be brave." Sakura pushed Tobi toward the table where Rin was eating. Sakura sat down next to Itachi and watched the scene. Itachi glanced at Sakura and followed her line of vision.

Rin looked up as Tobi came closer, a clearly annoyed look was etched on her face.

"What do you want?" She said harshly.

"May I sit with a pretty lady?" Tobi asked.

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"No, you may not."

Tobi turned to look at Sakura who gave him two thumbs up, as a signal to keep trying. He turned back around and faced Rin. He stubbornly sat down across from her. Rin grunted but didn't say anything, she chose to ignore him.

"Your face is more beautiful than the stars in the sky." Tobi professed.

Rin looked annoyed. _How corny._

Tobi went on bantering on and Sakura waving her hands frantically in the background to get him to stop. Rin was growing more tired of him by the minute. Tobi knew he was losing her fast.

A light bulb clicked in Tobi's mind.

He grabbed his roll of bread and with a big display tried to show off.

"Okay you take this here-and- oops-" Tobi lost the grip on the bread, that went catapulting into Rin's soup. Her chest was splashed with specks of her dinner. Rin's eyes flamed. Tobi looked scared and started to run, Rin chased after him yelling obscenities and he was squealing like a girl.

Sakura sighed. Back to the drawing board.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned, closing her door. She had moved back into her own quarters when they returned. Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and the others (with the exception of Rin and herself) were called in for a meeting with Akatsuki. For what she did not know. She walked down the hall way and met Rin leaving her room as well.

"Rin-" She started but was thrown backwards.

"What the-" Sakura got up and looked around, alarmed. The base was cleaved in half and in the middle were three giant snakes. Baring the cursed seal of heaven. Rin was out cold, laying on her side in the rubble.

"Oh no." Sakura groaned. It could mean only one thing.

_Orochimaru. Kabuto._

"Oh yes." A voice hissed behind her. Sakura's dark jade eyes widen, she turned quickly.

Orochimaru stood before her, the sharingan eyes activated. Sakura bristled.

"Long time no see Sakura-san." Kabuto said beside his master.

"Quit the niceties Kabuto, its never been your strong suit." Sakura bit back.

"Oh, fiesty." Kabuto smirked.

"Sakura…." Sakura's heart lurched. The voice speaking to her now was Sasuke, not Orochimaru. The snake sannin let Sasuke's spirit dwell within. Orochimaru had pealed off his mask.

"S-a-suke?" She said shakily.

Orochimaru took the moment of weakness to his advantage and wrapped his long tongue around her. His sword soon following, poised for attack. Killing her would be to easy.

Sakura felt disgusting having Orochimaru's nasty tongue around her. She smirked. She grasped a kunai with an explosive tag on it, activating it. It caught her in the explosion.

Kabuto's dark eyes widened. She purposely blew herself up to escape his master's hold? Interesting. His mouth resuming an amused smile.

"I'm not a little kunochi anymore that can be easily defeated." She angrily snarled.

_Let me beat him down.. CHAA!_

Sakura lowered her head, she twitched a few times. Her head snapped up and she grinned at them nastily. The sweet Sakura let her dark side take over. She wouldn't be made a fool anymore.

She slammed down her fists into the earth, decimating the ground beneath her. Kabuto and Orochimaru evaded her attack. She fazed out and came up behind the snake master. He drew out his long tongue to attack her, she threw herself sideways and grasped the slippery appendage, burying her fingernails into the muscle.

"Didn't your mother tell you sticking out your tongue is rude?" Sakura's dark sinful voice encompassed Orochimaru. She withdrew another kunai, grinning at him with clear bloodlust. The snake's eyes widened, she wouldn't.

In a flash she sliced off his long tongue.

She would.

Orochimaru cried out in agony, falling down and holding his mouth in which blood pored over his hand. Kabuto was at his master's side and glared at Sakura. She smirked at Kabuto and taunted him with a crooked finger.

"Come on Orochimaru's bitch."

Kabuto let out an angry howl and charged at Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 6


	7. Beautiful Goodbye

Chapter 7: Beautiful Goodbye

Kabuto charged and Sakura went into a defensive stance. Blue chakra glowed in his hand as he threw a punch at Sakura. It was stopped by a large tanned hand. Sharingan eyes stared down at Kabuto, who's eyes widened.

Sakura gasped softly. The others surrounded her, making a protective circle. Tobi gently touched Rin and turned her over. Her cheek had a nasty abrasion. His blue eyes darkened.

"You hurt Rin??!! Now its PERSONAL!" He charged forward and tackled Orochimaru, who was still holding his mouth. Itachi kicked Kabuto hard, making the sound nin skid backwards into the trees.

"That idiot. He's going to get himself killed." Deidara sighed, a sweat drop forming. Orochimaru and Tobi were wrestling on the ground like little kids.

Sakura would have giggled if the situation wasn't so life threatening.

Deidara spun around and threw clay birds at the large snakes; in which the snakes swallowed them. They exploded in a mass of blood, guts, and muscle. It was raining blood. Sakura grimaced.

Orochimaru won the wrestling match and threw Tobi off.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and picked up his long sword.

"You think you have won??!!" Orochimaru let out another laugh.

The Akatsuki members stood solemn.

"I've come for you Uchiha Itachi." Orochimaru grinned nastily, forming hand signs. Itachi saw an afterimage of a snake behind Orochimaru. The sharingan eyes clashed with each other, Itachi closed his eyes then opened them. He'd turned on his Mankeyo Sharingan.

Sakura sensed what was going to happen. The snake sannin was going to transfer his body into Itachi's…. Not if she'd have any say about it. In a flash she dipped her hand into the river and grabbed a large fish. Hoisting it in the air she waited for the moment to come.

A blue orb shot out of Orochimaru's body, heading straight towards Itachi. She threw the fish at the blue orb and it disappeared into the gray scales.

The Akatsuki members eyes widened comically. The fish flopped angry on the ground. Sasuke's body crumpled onto the grass. All evidence of Orochimaru was gone, all that was left was Sasuke himself. Sakura made her way over to the younger Uchiha. He was still breathing, but it was labored. Sakura didn't know what she should do…. Her emerald eyes lowered and looked away from his face.

"Sakura-" Sasuke's weak voice spoke up.

She turned, eyes glazed with tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke's eyes grew heavy.

"No… Sasuke-kun." Sakura softly stroked his hair.

Itachi slightly flinched behind her.

"Y-You were ri-ght." Sasuke used all his remaining strength to bring his hand up to cup her face, wiping a stray tear that had escaped.

Sakura's mind flashed with images of the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I know what happened to your clan… it wont make anyone happy. No one…. Niether you…Nor me." Sakura turned away from him. Tears made a path down her face._

"_I'm different from you guys, I follow a different path." His voice was soft._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. Sasuke's hand relaxed as he let out his last breath. Sakura bowed her head, touching his gray kimono. A silence fell over the members. A soft breeze shook the pink blossoms from their perch; floating down around them.

Kabuto watched silently, hidden in the trees. His eyes narrowed with distain, then grunted at the pain. The son of a bitch broke his arm. He was useless to his master now, so he faded away through the trees.

"Did you love him?" Sakura heard Tobi's voice.

She tensed, her shoulders were starting to shake in grief.

A groan was heard amongst the rubble. Tobi's blue eyes snapped to Rin's form as she slowly sat up. He came to her, kneeling down.

"Rin, are you okay?" He said softly. Rin glared at him.

"Of course not you idiot." She answered. Snake blood was dribbled over the rocks and all over herself. The pink blossoms attached themselves to the red liquid. She made a face and started to hastily wipe off the blood. Tobi's hand cupping her face stopped her.

"So beautiful." His thumb brushed over her scratched cheek gently. Rin's cheeks turned faintly pink. They gazed at each other; clearly lost in their own world.

Deidara looked at his partner. _What a lovesick fool._

Sakura stopped shaking, she lifted her head and gazed at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, she smiled sadly. Once more she brushed his silky black bangs.

_Sasuke… I'll never forget you. You'll be with me… forever._

"Hn, looks like were moving to another base." Deidara grumbled offhandedly.

"Can we eat him?" Zetsu asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

They had almost forgotten the fish. Who was now flopping closer and closer to the water. Tobi stepped on its tail. He picked the fish up and grinned. The fish thrashed angry.

"Who would have thought, the great Orochimaru to end up like _this_." Tobi poked the fish, in which it inhaled his hand. Tobi waved his hand frantically and yelled: "Get it off! Get it Off!"

Deidara sighed. How did he get stuck with a pansy like Tobi?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had traveled to another base and settled in. They feasted on the fish and when a slice was offered to her, she politely refused. Inside her gut was twisting and turning, she tried her best not to look green.

One night Sakura was walking to her room when a figure over shadowed her. She looked up. Onyx eyes stared down at the pink haired beauty.

"Did you love my brother?" Itachi's baritone voice sent shock waves down her spine. Was he standing that close?? Sakura's eyes instantly filled with pain.

"Yes." She whispered, opening her door, she turned and said goodnight.

She went to close her door, when Itachi's hand kept it open. He slowly came forward and she backed up, afraid. He closed the door, locking it. Sakura started to really worry.

Itachi cupped her cheek, his dark eyes lowered to her lips.

"I've wanted you for a long time Sakura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 7

hides Sorry Orochimaru fans… and I know you guys will prolly flame me. "Oro turning into a fish?? WTH??!!" I actually stole--borrowed--the idea from DBZ. When one of Frieza's squad (cant remember his name) went to transfer himself into another person and Goku (I think) threw a frog in the way. So in the end, the warrior ended up trapped in the frogs body… XD Kooky…. My story… LOL.

Please review!!!… waves a white flag for potential flamers

Lemon in next chappie!!


	8. Moonlit Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Caution: By reading this chapter you are telling me that your old enough. Please do not read if you don't like lemons. Proceed at your own risk! (I couldn't resist saying that XD)

**Chapter 8:** Moonlit Lovers

Sakura stood very still. She didn't know how to respond to his touch. His lips locked onto hers and they shared their second kiss. It was slow and deep, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. His hand once again sliding up under her shirt to caress her breast. Squeezing it gently, making her gasp. Her nipple hardened under Itachi's palm. She inhaled sharply, taking in his scent.

"Sakura." He mumbled against her mouth, his kisses becoming more possessive.

He quickly stripped Sakura down to her bare flesh. The moonlight streamed into her room, basking her in a warm glow. Itachi took in her creamy skin, pert breasts, and a thatch of pink curls. Sakura tried to be modest, using one hand to shield her breasts and the other to hide her curls. Her cheeks were tinted a heavy pink, her body was riding the edge of embarrassment and heady lust. Though a virgin she could feel moisture gather at her core.

Itachi snapped off his cloak, followed by his fishnet top and dark pants. Sakura drank in his visage; Taunt tanned skin and rippling muscle. His silky black bangs and dark eyes added to the perfection. He removed her hands and place them on his chest.

"Touch me."

Sakura's fingertips traced over the ridges on his chest, dipping lower to caress the dark trail that lead to the real prize. Nervously she squeezed him, gauging his response. His lips parted as she stroked him.

"Harder."

Itachi's head tilted backwards in pleasure as her thumb brushed over his tip roughly. She grasped him harder and slid her hand up and down his silky length. She watched in fascination as he started to tremble slightly. This made her feel powerful, since Itachi was one of the most dangerous ninja of his time. To make him tremble and his hips buck towards her when she ran her thumb over his tip repeatedly gave her a rush of satisfaction. He felt himself quickly reaching the edge and grabbed her hand, stalling her.

His fingers trailed slowly on her skin, down to her heated core. Sakura moaned as he brushed over the slick heated lips and dipped his fingers into her. The response was immediate. Her legs opened for him, her belly jumping slightly at this new feeling and her walls clenching around him. Itachi watched her, arching her body against him; wanting more. He removed his fingers, which were covered in a clear fluid. He could tell from her tightness, she was pure. Taking her now would be even sweeter.

He lifted her slightly and walked to the bed where he put her down. She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes. Eyes that were full of lusty pleasure and innocent curiosity. He directed her on all fours, her frame shining in the moonlight; she looked like a forbidden goddess. He grasped her hips and brought his member to her entrance, leaning over her slightly and kissing her neck. He knew this would hurt her a little.

She felt his pulsing member and waited, holding her breath. He slid his member in, thrusting hard, breaking her barrier. She gasped at the pain, but did not cry out. Itachi shuddered in pleasure as her walls clenched around him, to the point it was almost painful. He grabbed a handful of her long pink hair and tilted her lips up to his.

She moaned into his mouth as he started to thrust hard and deep.

"Oh, Itachi!" She cried out, tearing her lips from his. He threw his head back once more and reveled in the pleasure. Itachi increased the pace, making Sakura moan and pant in short spurts. He soon came, stilling in her and leaning over her form, panting hotly in her ear. She'd climaxed with him and collapsed on the bed. His sweat slicked body rested on top and she rested happily on the bottom.

He slid out of her and rolled to one side of the bed. Sakura felt languid and tired, but content. She stared at her lover, his face turned to gaze out at the moonlight. The sheets felt cool under her belly. The room smelled strongly of sex, but they didn't mind.

A myriad of emotions played over her face. Happiness, confusion, and sadness. Would he ever love her?? He wouldn't throw her away like trash, would he? No male, boy or man, ever loved her. They always saw her as a friend or a confidant, or even worse, a sister. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Itachi was different. He was dark and haunting, but still upheld a moral code.

She giggled.

"Itachi-kun." She said affectionately, grabbing his attention.

He turned his dark eyes on her and smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tch, too bitter." Deidara made a face, putting a cup of coffee down.

"How does Tobi drink that? Is this _stuff_ the reason for him being so hyper?" He stared into the brown liquid, taking a finger and poking it with boredom. Rin's face appeared behind him, her reflection rippling back at him. He turned, wanting to goad her.

"So Rin, where's your boyfriend?" Rin flushed on the bridge of her nose.

"Shut up!" She whacked him on the head.

"Ow." Deidara grabbed his head.

"Your vicious." He complained.

She smirked.

"You know it."

"RIN-C-H-A-N" A voice boomed. Rin groaned and turned.

Tobi came up behind her and grinned, running a hand through his messy hair and blushing faintly.

"Rin, I really enjoyed last night. The way you got on all fours and commanded me to-" Tobi's mouth was slammed shut by Rin's hand.

Deidara was already bellowing with laughter.

"BAKA! What have I told you??!!" Rin was punching a fist in the air and then swinging dangerously close to her lover.

"Save me Deidara-senpai!"

CLONK. BANG. DONG. CLASH. CRAAASSHHH.

"Hmph." Rin left the kitchen, her nose in the air.

Food littered the kitchen floor and splashed up against the walls. Two figures coughed, both covered in flour. Deidara supported two lumps on his head, while Tobi supported five. Tobi picked up one of the severely bent pans and grinned, rubbing his head.

"That wasn't so bad…"

The cup of coffee that was sitting on the table (one leg was broken), slid to the end and fell over; the liquid dribbled on Deidara's head.

Dink.

The coffee cup landed on one of his bumps.

Tears leaked out of his eyes. The next meeting he was going to request switching partners. If not, one of them was going to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to incorporate a line from Racing Stripes for Tobi. I find it hilarious and it fits him perfectly: "He's a killing machine disguised as an idiot."

I decided to add this chapter the same day as chapter seven. (since I got so many wonderful reviews!)

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! -

-Hands out cookies-

Review : 3


	9. Parting Of Ways

Thank you all for the reviews!! 25 alerts… wow… awesome!! O.O

I might delete this chapter…. Depends on the responses I get… if this turn of events wants you to keep reading or not.

**Chapter 9: **Parting Of Ways

Sakura stretched and smiled. It was a new day and her lover was still sound asleep beside her. She quietly left the bed and got dressed. Slipping out of her room and closing the door.

She was on her way to get a nice cup of coffee….

"Aa." She forgot to put her shoes on and the cold tiles bit at her feet.

She made quick steps to the kitchen where Tobi and Deidara were cleaning it up. It looked like a bomb had been set off. Deidara was plastered with flour and some muddy hardened liquid in his hair and Tobi was also covered in flour but had a banana peel on his shoulder. They both supported big welts on their heads. Just what exactly happened???

"What in the world happened here?" Sakura looked around in shock.

"Rin." Deidara's mumbled reply reached her ears.

"Sakura-san!" Tobi abandoned the mop and grabbed her hands.

"Guess what??!! Me and Rin are lovers!! I was commenting on how good our sex was and…. Bingo." Tobi started talking excitedly and then ended with a wince.

"Bingo?" Sakura replied.

Both men moaned and touched their heads. Sakura giggled. She got the picture.

"Tobi, you don't kiss and tell." Sakura removed the banana peel that was perched on his shoulder.

"Kiss and tell? What's that? Is it like kissing someone and then telling a person how it was?" Tobi asked.

Whack.

"Ow! _Sakura.._" Tobi whined, another bump was added.

Sakura sighed, annoyed.

"Anyway, I was on my way here to get a cup of coff-"

"DONT say that _word_." Deidara cried out, huddling in a corner and hugging his legs.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Tobi.

"You don't want to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have all been summoned here for your reward." The leader's voice echoed off the walls. They were sitting in a large room with a hologram of a map.

Sakura tilted her head. Reward?

"Over these past few months, we have taken down large villages and the smaller villages already depend on us. As partners you all have worked together and have come out victorious. Your last task will be claiming a country and ruling over it." The leader turned to the projection. Of course, he'd be ruler over all.

Markers appeared on the countries.

"Itachi, you have contributed the most to our cause, what country?"

"Land of Fire." Itachi answered.

"Deidara?"

"Earth."

"Rin?"

"Waterfall."

"Hidan?"

"Lightning."

"Kankuzu?"

"Wind."

"Zetsu?"

"Water."

"Tobi?"

Tobi looked on the board… the only two spots left were the Land of Grass and the Land of Rain. He wanted to be close to Rin.

He shouted, "GRASS!" and stood up, Deidara grabbed his cloak and jerked him back down.

"The last country is the Land of Rain… Sakura?" The leaders voice was inquisitive.

She bit her lip and glanced at Itachi, who looked forward and stayed emotionless. She didn't want to appear weak in front of everyone….

She bowed her head, her bangs hiding her face.

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched the rain make a trail down her window pane. It had been two months since the Akatsuki members went their separate ways. She missed Itachi and Tobi. Her green eyes glazed over as memories surfaced.

"Sakura-sama." One servant broke her reverie.

"Yes?" She answered tiredly.

"Someone is here to see you." The servant replied meekly.

"Who-"

"SAKURA-SAN!" Tobi came crashing into the room like an elephant.

He enveloped her in a hug, she squealed as he twirled her around. Tobi's guards stood at the door, nodding respectfully to Sakura. Her heart was bursting with happiness.

"How are you? Rin? Others?" She spoke quickly.

"I'm fine. Rin's… well Rin, and the others… I haven't really spoke too." He answered.

Her heart sank. She was hoping for information on Itachi. She ached for his arms, the time they spent together as lovers was too short. She hugged herself.

"Sakura-san?" He noticed her gesture.

"Oh, nothing Tobi." She replied, a little sullen.

"Its Itachi isn't it?" Tobi questioned. He may be a hyperactive, loudmouthed idiot but he could read her emotions well. Tears brimmed her eyes and she hastily wiped them away.

"How is your relationship with Rin?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"I visited her recently and she pulled me into her room and… Bingo." Tobi blushed.

Sakura smiled.

"I think you should visit Itachi."

She shook her head.

"Yes! Sakura-san, you need too! No excuses! Go for it! Sweep him off his feet!" Tobi's eyes were flaming. Sakura giggled.

"Oh, since when did you become a Casanova?"

"Casanova? What's that?" Tobi asked.

She giggled again and hugged him tightly. Something's never changed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood outside of the gates of the old Konoha. It have been rebuilt and became subservient to Itachi, the new ruler of Fire Country. Villagers hustled and bustled about and guards stood in place.

Adorned in Akatsuki clothing, she was let in and made her way into the village. Her guards flanked her on both sides, making sure no one came to close. A guide hesitantly came up to her and asked if he could be of service. She asked to see Itachi and she was led to a large compound. Uchiha fans adorned the walls and lanterns. Her brow furrowed, he kept the Uchiha symbol even after he killed and abandoned his clan?

A door was open for her and she went inside. Her guards stood by the door and closed it. The room was dark, save for a few lit candles. Sakura inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. He was in the room, she could smell him.

"Its been awhile Sakura-san." His sultry voice wrapped around her.

"Itachi-kun." She whispered, turning.

He stood behind her, his beautiful dark eyes glinting off the candle light. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Wiping away a stray tear. Leaning down he kissed her and she responded with passion. Their kisses becoming more desperate as they clinged to each other. In her lust filled haze she wondered, Is this all just giving into lust? Was there no more deeper meaning to their relationship.

She pulled back, their lips parting.

"Itachi, I need to ask you something." She said softly, her green pools gazing at him.

Itachi was silent.

"Do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?" Sakura tried her best to keep her voice from cracking. Her heart was fluttering and her cheeks were pink.

He caressed her pink locks and stayed silent. The moment stretched for Sakura, what felt like an eternity.

"Yes." Was his reply.

She knew the next question would but her in dangerous waters, but she needed to know.

"Do you love me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hides Yes I know, another cliffy. : )

Please review and tell me whether to trash or keep this chapter (if you like where this is headed).

Thanks!!

_**Dark Promise**_


	10. Forever And Always

Caution: Contains lemon. Proceed at own risk.

**Chapter 10: **Forever And Always

"Do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?" Sakura tried her best to keep her voice from cracking. Her heart was fluttering and her cheeks were pink.

He caressed her pink locks and stayed silent. The moment stretched for Sakura, what felt like an eternity.

"Yes." Was his reply.

She knew the next question would put her in dangerous waters, but she needed to know.

"Do you love me?"

Itachi gathered her close to him, kissing her forehead. Sakura's flush face was pressed against his mesh shirt. She greedily inhaled his scent.

"Yes." His lips found hers once more. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Itachi grabbed her bottom and hoisted her up, cupping her. Sakura's breath was coming shorter and her body becoming more aroused.

He pressed her up against the wall. Their kisses were becoming quick and desperate to find release. He turned and carried her through a few rooms and threw her on the bed gently. She oomped cutely and giggled. He smirked, leaning over her and quickly snapping open her cloak. Taking off her clothes in quick succession and ran his hands over her body.

Sakura moaned slightly, her nipples hardening with his quick warm touches. She sat up, using her insane strength to flip him under her. He looked up in shock and she smirked devilishly. Sitting astride on his stomach she tapped her finger to her lips.

"You, my love, have to many clothes on." She proceeded to strip him down as well. Not before placing kisses down his chest and onto his abs as she dragged his pants off, making him gasp slightly. Her tongue swirled around his belly button and dipped lower. His manhood stood erect and throbbing.

Sakura licked the tip, making a wet smear across the top. Itachi's hips jerked upward in response. She grinned and blew cool air over his member, making it twitch. She grasped the silky appendage and skimmed her soft lips over the top. Itachi was watching every move with passion filled eyes.

"How bad do you want this?" Her hot breath playing over him. He shivered in pleasure. She licked his tip again, but this time took the tip in her mouth and sucked. Itachi grasped her pink locks to hold her there and she pulled away. Wagging her finger at him. Itachi faintly flushed.

She went back down on him. Running her lips over him before taking him into her mouth again. Sucking and swirling her tongue over his length. A ragged moan tore from Itachi's mouth. His hips grinding up into her hot wet mouth. Just when he was getting close to release, she pulled away. Not giving him time to protest she crawled up onto him. Lifting herself up and impaling on his shaft.

"Oh…" Sakura cupped her breasts and gazed down at her lover. Itachi stared back at her, his hands coming to rest on her hips as she rode him. He smirked suddenly, raising her hips and lowering them in quick thrusts. Sakura moaned loudly, pinching her nipples to reach her climax. Panting and moans filled the room.

She threw back her head in abandonment. She felt him spill into her and she smiled. She wished that soon be pregnant with his first child. Leaning forward she rested on his chest, lazily drawing circles around his left nipple. Itachi's face was slightly covered with her silky pink hair. But he didn't mind. After awhile she lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, just staring at him.

"Itachi?" Her voice was soft.

"Hmm.." He was dozing.

"I love you… forever and always."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eight Years Later**

"MOMMA, Makato took my bear again." A tearful little girl cried. She had pink hair and green eyes and looked exactly like her mother.

"Amarante, don't cry." Sakura wiped her tears away.

"MAKATO!" Sakura yelled for her son. He emerged looking pouty, the bear in his hands. She smiled, he looked so much like Sasuke. He'd just had his seventh birthday. When Amarante was at the tender age of five.

"That's mine!" Amarante grabbed her bear.

It turned into a tug of war.

A rip sounded.

"Teddy!" Amarante wailed at her now decapitated stuffed animal.

Makato held the head. He tried to act tough and tossed it behind his shoulder. Putting his hands into his pockets and gave his mother the roguish look. Sakura knew his good looks would make him a heart breaker later in life.

"I didn't want that stupid thing anyway."

"Makato, be nice!" Sakura scolded.

"-Anyone home?" A male voice sounded. The two children spun around excitedly and dashed for the front door.

"Kids!"

"Uncle TOBI!" They tackled him. Sakura appeared in the doorway, smiling.

"Nice to see you Sakura-san." Tobi grinned.

"Hey-Ow. Be gentle to your Uncle Tobi… you know.. I have a black belt in origami!" He did a bad impression of a ninja, considering he was one himself.

"Uncle Tobi, that's paper folding." Amarante giggled.

"Oh." Tobi looked sheepish.

"Guess what Makato did? He killed Teddy!" Amarante sniffled and held up the decapitated bear.

Makato stuck his tongue out childishly. Amarante copied him.

Sakura giggled at her kids. She felt arms encircle her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, smiling. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Itachi." He kissed her neck.

Amarante and Makato started to wrestle.

"Hey, hey. Break it up!" Tobi clapped his hands and tried to be superior. The kids flashed him evil looks. Tobi paled.

"Makato." He heard his fathers voice and stopped.

Itachi came over to his son and knelt down.

"You don't hit or fight your sister. Is that clear?" Itachi gathered his baby daughter up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled.

She was daddy's little girl alright.

As Itachi turned to give Amarante to her mother, she stuck her tongue out at Makato. Sakura took her daughter and turned toward the kitchen.

"I want poppa." Amarante stretched her arms out to her father.

"How about a cookie?" Sakura bribed.

"Okay!" Her face brightened.

"Makato. Come with me. I want to show you a new jutsu." Makato followed his father. His eyes shining with determination to not let his father down.

Tobi went into the kitchen where Sakura pushed a plate of cookies in front of Amarante. With her little mouth she only took very small bites. Tobi snitched a cookie.

"How's your family Tobi?" Sakura sat down at the table.

"Rin is doing fine. Ryu just celebrated his fourth birthday. We plan on adding another addition." Tobi finished his cookie.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful for the members to get together for a picnic?" Sakura spoke wistfully. It was unlikely for the members to comply since they were looking after their own countries and family's now. She had given the Land of Rain to Tobi and since Rin became his wife; Rain, Waterfall, and Grass all combined into one country.

Sakura smiled at her daughters chocolate face. Getting up she wiped her mouth off and kissed her on the check. She felt truly happy. She had family and friends. Best of all, her dream came true. She giggled. She always wanted to marry an Uchiha.

-

End

-

I am thinking of adding another story about the Akatsuki's kids…. Its still in the works.

Notes: Amarante means "Flower that never fades." Makato means "Sincere, Honest." Ryu means "Dragon."

REVIEW! - I luffles reviews. They are the prize to my cereal box.


End file.
